Les affres de l'amour
by Didou367
Summary: "Non, ce n'est pas gênant car, de toute manière, nous allons maintenant nous dire au revoir et sans doute ne plus jamais nous revoir. Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un." "Vous n'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un qui est satisfait."


**Titre :** Les affres de l'amour.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Didou367.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Hetalia.  
><strong>Personnages, couple :<strong> France/Angleterre, Amérique/Angleterre.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :<strong> Bah voilà, je poste enfin quelque chose x). Pas que j'aie une panne d'inspiration ou autre (J'ai deux-trois ficclets dans mes dossiers), mais plutôt que j'ai la flemme de poster. Mais là, je poste au moins cet OS avant de partir en vacances et de ne plus avoir Internet, Lundi.  
>A part ça, le titre est nul, j'avais aucune idée, désolée u_u". Et je m'excuse déjà de la potentielle nullité de ce machin.<p>

* * *

><p>De minces gouttelettes se détachaient d'un firmament dont les nuages éthérisaient la sombreur, de la même manière que l'eau épurerait les couleurs d'une aquarelle. Elles s'échouaient silencieusement sur le sol, laissant pour toute trace de leur présence infime rond au gris plus sombre que celui du bitume.<br>Lune et étoiles n'avait guère jugé nécessaire de se présenter en cette nuit – peut-être avaient-elles appréhendé cette légère pluie – ; de ce fait, seuls les lampadaires éclairaient les environs de leur lumière tergiversant entre blanchâtre et jaune remarquablement clair.  
>Dans cette obscurité marchait un homme d'un pas serein, de ceux dont la tranquillité traduisait une certaine satisfaction ; une satisfaction entachée par la culpabilité que son regard rivé vers le sol et ses mains penaudement enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon rendaient flagrante.<br>Les plis de sa tenue, le désordre dans sa chevelure blonde chutant coutumièrement autour de son visage avec une étonnante grâce et, surtout, ses lèvres encore gonflées et rougies par une pléthore de baisers dénonçaient la volupté à laquelle ce corps s'était exercé presqu'une heure auparavant, une volupté qui prenait des allures de vile débauche.

Arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, il farfouilla indolemment dans ses poches, à la recherche de ses clés qu'il peinait à trouver, comme c'était le cas tous les soirs.  
>Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit devant lui, alors qu'il venait tout juste d'extirper les susdites clés de son manteau.<p>

« Ah, merci Arthur, je...  
>-Tu avais du mal à retrouver tes clés, je sais, coupa le susnommé d'un ton froid. »<p>

Après quoi il libéra l'entrée sans un mot de plus, sans un regard plus approfondi que le coup d'œil absent qu'il lui avait jeté en lui ouvrant, et retourna s'asseoir dans ce fauteuil qu'il occupait presque toutes les nuits pour reprendre sa lecture du ''Portrait de Dorian Gray'', sous les orbes cérulescents de l'autre qui, après quelques secondes de réflexion, soupira et se dirigea vers la cuisine, désireux d'une bonne tasse de thé – fréquenter le Britannique l'avait amené à apprécier cette boisson.  
>Sans surprise, une théière à demi-pleine reposait sur le comptoir avec pour compagnie une tasse vide dont la vue arracha un infime sourire au blond.<br>Il rejoignit donc son compagnon dans le salon, s'appuyant plus qu'il ne s'asseyait véritablement sur le bord du fauteuil en une sorte de tentative d'attirer l'attention d'Arthur qui, lui, semblait s'opiniâtrer à ne lui en accorder aucune, préférant visiblement son livre.

« Il... Il est presque deux heures du matin, tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher, suggéra t-il avec hésitation.  
>-Toi aussi, Francis, rétorqua simplement son interlocuteur, ne quittant aucunement sa page des yeux. »<p>

L'intéressé haussa les épaules, prit une gorgée de son thé puis baissa la tête vers son cadet de deux ans pour déposer un infinitésimal baiser sur ses lèvres, baiser auquel il n'obtint qu'une indolente réponse, de celles que l'on offrait lorsqu'il s'agissait davantage d'une obligatoire que d'une réelle envie.  
>Ressentant ce vide d'émotions, Francis se sépara promptement de son vis-à-vis, se releva et s'installa sur le canapé situé à la droite du fauteuil.<br>Tout en buvant sa boisson chaude, il scruta son partenaire tandis que ce dernier continuait à parcourir de ses iris smaragdin ce livre qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur – il le savait pertinemment, le connaissant au moins aussi bien que lui connaissait chacun de ses bouquins.  
>Les traits de ce visage d'albâtre demeuraient les mêmes que ceux qu'il aimait jadis parcourir de ses doigts ; cependant, ces années de désillusionnement progressif les avaient crispés plus qu'ils ne l'étaient auparavant, au point de faire naître déjà les prémices de rides sur cette peau lactescente, les marques d'une vieillesse précoce que provoquaient de perpétuelles déceptions ainsi qu'un souci qu'il ne se faisait présentement plus.<br>De même, il ne pouvait que constater avec remords la presqu'effrayante absence d'éclat dans ces prunelles sinople dont il disait avant qu'elles avéraient si bien la maxime ''Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme'' elles ne s'illuminaient que fort rarement de ce feu coléreux qui caractérisait le tempérament de l'homme et ces paillettes d'un bonheur qu'il cherchait plus que tout à dissimuler n'étaient pas venues les animer depuis bientôt deux années.

« Je suis désolé. »

L'objet de ses contemplations ferma brusquement le livre qu'il tenait entre les mains avant de lever la tête pour le fixer d'un air clairement agacé. Il aurait préféré le voir, guidé par la fureur, se dresser virulemment pour vociférer de multiples insultes, aussi bien en français – pour ce qu'il en connaissait – qu'en anglais jusqu'à en gagner un teint écarlate et un souffle saccadé.  
>Malheureusement, il semblait avoir perdu cette capacité à s'énerver pour un rien au profit d'un flegme résigné qui ne lui seyait point.<p>

« Peu m'importe, répondit-il avec un ennui flagrant. D'autant plus que si tu étais vraiment désolé, tu mettrais fin à ces coucheries.  
>-Et toi, si ça te gênait vraiment, tu aurais déjà rompu. »<p>

L'aîné se morigéna d'avoir permis à ces mots de lui échapper, et il ne le regretta que davantage lorsque son allocutaire lui jeta ''Le Portrait de Dorian Gray'' à la figure avant de s'enfermer dans leur chambre, claquant violemment la porte pour lui signifier qu'il dormait sur le canapé ce soir.  
>Au final, Arthur se montrait tout à fait apte à se mettre en colère de manière admirablement prompte, et Francis ne put que se demander si, en vérité, il ne le préférait pas imperturbablement placide.<p>

* * *

><p>« Excusez-moi, vous pourriez m'aider une petite seconde ? »<p>

Retenant un soupir – cela ne serait aucunement digne du gentleman qu'il se targuait d'être –, Arthur se retourna pour faire face à la personne qui venait de lui adresser la parole.  
>Il le détailla quelques instants de ses orbes sinople, inexplicablement intrigué par ce physique dont il émanait clairement une implacable joie de vivre ; et ce que l'on regardât ces grandes prunelles au cobalt éthéré par une charmante espièglerie ou cet énorme sourire à la blancheur presqu'aveuglante. Un infime sourire mélancolique fleurissant sur ses propres lèvres, il se surprit à lui envier vainement une pareille jovialité.<p>

« Oui, bien sûr, quel est le problème ?, s'enquit-il courtoisement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il détaillait l'autre avec une telle intensité que cela en devenait fort impoli.  
>-Bah en fait, je suis complètement perdu là-dedans. Mon frangin m'a demandé de lui ramener un bouquin en français mais j'ai aucune idée d'où on est censé trouver les livres en langues étrangères. Et comme vous avez l'air d'être le genre de gars à quasiment vivre dans une bibliothèque, j'me suis dit que vous sauriez, vous. »<p>

Les sourcils de l'intéressé se froncèrent légèrement à ces dernières paroles qu'il ne savait guère comment prendre. Optant pour l'indifférence, il somma le jeune homme de le suivre d'un bref signe de tête puisqu'en effet, il connaissait assez bien cette bibliothèque.  
>Sur le chemin pourtant court, il avait appris que son vis-à-vis se nommait Alfred, que son frère, Matthew, vivait habituellement au Canada, dans l'Ontario, mais qu'il était venu à New-York il y avait de cela quelques jours afin de lui rendre visite, et qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement lire, d'où le fait qu'il ne sentît pas véritablement à son aise en ces lieux.<br>Toutes ces informations avaient été débitées à une vitesse impressionnante et avec une énergie qui l'était encore plus ; et bien qu'il ne les avait écoutées que d'une oreille distraite, l'Anglais se voyait une fois de plus presque jaloux d'un dynamisme pareil, signe flagrant d'une vie à l'heureuse insouciance.

« Nous y voilà, vous n'avez plus qu'à faire votre choix.  
>-Merci beaucoup mais je crois que j'aurai encore besoin de votre aide, sollicita de nouveau son allocutaire d'un ton malicieux.<br>-Les livres sont rangés par ordre alphabétique selon les noms d'auteurs, précisa sèchement Arthur, semblant comprendre ce qu'il voulait de lui mais fort peu désireux d'entrer dans son jeu. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée. »

Cependant, alors qu'il tournait les talons et s'apprêtait à quitter la bibliothèque avec un empressement ressemblant à celui d'une bête effarouchée, le dénommé Alfred le retint par le poignet.  
>A la fois irrité par son insistance et par le fait que cette scène se rapprochait horriblement de l'un de ces clichés véhiculés par les films hollywoodiens, il le gratifia d'un regard assassin qui assombrissait le smaragdin de ses prunelles d'une manière que toute personne un tant soi peu futée jugerait pour le moins menaçant.<p>

« La différence d'âge me fait pas peur, vous savez, rassura hardiment l'Américain.  
>-... Quel âge me donnez-vous, exactement ?<br>-Baaaaah, trente, trente-cinq, quelque chose comme ça. Non ?  
>-J'ai vingt-huit ans.<br>-Bon bah comme ça, y'a même pas de différence d'âge ! Enfin si, de quatre ans, mais c'est pas gênant.  
>-Non, ce n'est pas gênant car, de toute manière, nous allons maintenant nous dire au revoir et sans doute ne plus jamais nous revoir – Voyant son cadet ouvrir la bouche – Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.<br>-Vous n'avez pas l'air de quelqu'un qui est satisfait par son couple. »

Il sembla à Arthur que la justesse de ces propos dilacéra son âme avec une promptitude et une rudesse telles qu'il en vacilla, fait sans véritable importance car le jeune gardait une emprise ferme sur son membre – et, une fois de plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir du dédain à la tournure toujours plus stéréotypée que prenaient les évènements.  
>Que pouvait-il répondre à cela ? Esquisser un mince sourire, de ceux que l'on voyait aux amoureux farouches, mince mais gorgé d'un bonheur tendre, et assurer que son couple le satisfaisait, contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire ? Il était d'une nature trop désabusée pour se résoudre à feindre une joie qui ne ferait qu'aviver une amertume avec laquelle il était déjà bien dur de vivre au quotidien.<p>

Au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait sous le regard curieux de son vis-à-vis, il lui paraissait entrevoir des couleurs bigarrées s'imposer brusquement dans une existence de noir et de blanc, de cristallins éclats de voix briser un silence oppressant, l'air qu'il respirait dans cette vie illusoire ne figurait pas la déchirante condamnation à un destin morne mais la volonté de connaître un futur qu'il imaginait d'une allégresse sereine.  
>Tout cela, dans son esprit, ne lui était apporté par nul autre que l'individu qui se tenait face à lui, dont les doigts enserraient son poignet quelque peu frêle.<p>

« Nous devrions commencer par l'essentiel. Je m'appelle Arthur Kirkland. »

* * *

><p>Ce soir, Francis ne se trouvait aucunement avec une quelconque blonde aux courbes généreuses, dans une chambre d'hôtel triviale – bien lointaines des luxueuses suites qu'il aimait à s'offrir lorsqu'il en possédait les moyens.<br>En effet, il avait décidé de demeurer dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son partenaire depuis presque cinq années, trop intrigué par les inopinés changements qu'il constatait chez le susmentionné pour penser à le tromper comme il le faisait coutumièrement.  
>Ainsi s'était-il décidé, pour la première fois depuis un certain temps, à se mettre devant les fourneaux pour mitonner de bons petits plats sous des prunelles péridot clairement suspicieuses.<p>

« Eh bien, Francis, tu les invites à la maison, maintenant ?  
>-Hm ? Mais de quoi parles-tu ?<br>-Tes bimbos. Tu veux que j'aille faire un tour, peut-être ? »

Levant les yeux au ciel, l'homme concerné par ces implicites reproches se détourna de son occupation pour adresser toute son attention à l'autre tandis que celui-ci le scrutait d'un air imperturbable que frelatait la rancœur altérant le vert de ses orbes au point de le rendre acide, corrosif.

« Je n'ai invité personne, Arthur, je voulais juste qu'on passe une soirée ensemble, se justifia t-il d'un ton léger factice.  
>-Ca fait des années que tu préfères les passer avec Judith, Alice, Angela et je ne sais qui d'autre encore, tes soirées, et tu voudrais me faire croire que d'un coup, tu as envie de passer une soirée avec moi ? Je suis vexé de voir que tu m'imagines aussi stupide – Comme il n'obtenait aucune réponse – Et si tu laissais tomber ce que tu es en train de faire pour me dire ce que tu as à l'esprit ?<br>-Certainement pas. J'ai commencé mon filet mignon, je le termine. »

Une fois le susmentionné filet mignon cuit et savouré dans un silence qui ne les embarrassait plus aucunement du fait qu'ils y fussent accoutumés, les deux hommes se jaugèrent mutuellement d'un air impassible jusqu'à ce que Francis mît un terme au mutisme que tous deux s'opiniâtraient à maintenir.

« Tu as rencontré quelqu'un, non ?, s'enquit-il avec une franchise qu'on ne lui connaissait plus.  
>-Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça, nia placidement son petit-ami. »<p>

Ce dernier mentait et occultait ses émotions avec un talent qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer lorsqu'il s'y trouvait confronté sans pour autant se laisser abuser. Il connaissait bien trop le jeune homme pour tomber dans le panneau et savait que si son expression et ses manières trompaient, son regard, lui, demeurait dans l'incapacité de masquer ce qu'il en était véritablement. Il suffisait d'apprendre à décrypter le smaragdin de ses yeux, une maîtrise qu'il avait acquise avec une aisance déconcertante au fil du temps.

« Je ne t'en voudrais pas, tu sais, je pense même que c'est tout à fait normal que tu aies enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui puisse te satisfaire. »

Ce que moi, je ne suis plus capable de faire depuis longtemps, aurait-il coupablement ajouté s'il n'avait pas craint de détourner ainsi la conversation de son but initial.

« _Well_..., entama Arthur, encore incertain.  
>-Allez, dis tout à tonton Francis.<br>-Il s'appelle Alfred, avoua t-il finalement, fusillant du regard son allocutaire. Je l'ai rencontré il y a environ trois semaines, presqu'un mois, quelque chose comme ça.  
>-Ca concorde avec le moment où j'ai remarqué que tu étais... moins morne que d'habitude. Et ?<br>-Et rien du tout, je ne vais pas te donner tous les détails non plus.  
>-Tu pourrais, tu me dois bien ça quand même, tu me trompes !, s'écria le Français avec un désarroi dont la fausseté était évidente de par son excessivité.<br>-Parce que tu me donnes le détail de tes rapports avec tes pétasses ?, rétorqua acerbement le moins âgé des deux. »

Après cela, tous deux se turent pour se laisser aller à quelque songerie, assurément du même type. En effet, ils soulignaient intérieurement le fait qu'il s'agissait là de leur première authentique conversation et se figuraient qu'il était quelque peu triste de voir qu'elle portait sur l'amant de l'un d'eux.  
>Sans doute était-ce là le signe que leur couple ne survivait que bien péniblement et qu'il n'y avait pour lui aucun espoir d'être ce qu'il était des années avant. Et pourtant, ils s'opiniâtraient à rester aux côtés de l'autre...<p>

* * *

><p>Sous les iris céruléens d'Alfred, exprimant clairement une désapprobation quelque peu rebutée, Arthur alluma la cigarette qu'il serrait entre ses lèvres ténues, en inspira une longue bouffée qu'il exhala ensuite en prenant soin de ne pas incommoder son vis-à-vis.<p>

« Quand c'est que t'as commencé à fumer ?, s'enquit ce dernier avec la curiosité d'un enfant face un acte qu'il jugeait étrange de ses parents.  
>-Il y a un peu plus d'une dizaine d'années, j'avais... seize ans, si je me souviens bien – Voyant les yeux de son cadet briller d'un désir presque candide d'en savoir plus derrière les verres de ses lunettes – J'ai commencé avec Francis par... rivalité. »<p>

Il ne se sentait aucunement d'approfondir ce point, à la fois embarrassé et peu désireux de dévoiler leur relation, si longue qu'elle leur en paraissait éternelle, à celui qui s'y immisçait en tant que condamnable amant, quand bien même elle ne se caractérisait à cette époque-là que par une indicible amitié étouffée par un perpétuel jeu de compétitions et de conflits, déjà gorgée d'une attirance indiscernable à leurs yeux, flagrante à ceux de leur entourage.

« En tout cas, continua t-il avec une sérénité qu'il retrouvait avec cet énergumène, lui, il a arrêté il y a deux ans, comme quoi ça gâtait sa beauté.  
>-Pourquoi t'arrêtes pas, toi aussi ? Ca jaunit les dents, ça vieillit la peau et ça te déglingue la santé. »<p>

En guise de réponse, l'Anglais amena une fois de plus la cibiche à sa bouche pour en tirer une conséquente dose de nicotine, plus conséquente que de coutume par pure – et puérile – provocation. Il ne souhaitait guère expliquer à cet être tout juste sorti de l'adolescence, encore doté de cette joie imprégnée d'une énergie inépuisable que la vie, de par ses sournoiseries et ses cruelles farces, retirait progressivement à chacun d'entre eux, qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner une habitude qui, aussi pitoyable que cela lui semblait – et semblerait sans doute à son interlocuteur s'il s'explicitait –, le maintenait mentalement sain dans une existence harassante de par sa morosité.  
>L'intéressé, toutefois, parut percevoir le maussade cours de ses pensées car, s'approchant de lui et lui retirant le bâton de nicotine, il unit ses lèvres aux siennes en un baiser tendre, contraire à cette passion maladroite, typique d'une jeunesse pleine de joyeuses espérances, qui définissait coutumièrement ses gestes d'affection.<br>Le fait qu'il se refusât habituellement à embrasser le Britannique lorsqu'il fumait ou peu après qu'il eût fumé – ''J'ai l'impression de bisouter un cendrier, c'est dégueu'.'' – exacerbait la tendresse de cette attention pour le moins inattendue.

« Dis, Francis, t'as jamais pensé à le quitter ?, demanda inopinément le jeune homme, brisant un silence paisible. »

Les orbes sinople du Britannique, jusqu'ici occupées à contempler les arabesques que formaient les volutes de fumée s'échappant lestement de sa cigarette, se posèrent brusquement sur lui, promptement passées d'un apaisement discret à une méfiante froideur.  
>Avait-il pensé à quitter Francis ? Certainement. Plus d'une fois, il y avait en effet songé tandis qu'il se tournait et se retournait dans leur lit, inapte à s'assoupir de par l'absence de ce corps admirablement taillé, de ces bras encerclant sa taille et de ces mots dont il réprouvait la niaiserie susurrés à son oreille.<br>Toujours, il en était venu à la même conclusion. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter cet homme et ne se résoudrait sans doute jamais à le faire, malgré le fait que lui l'eût déjà quitté, d'une certaine manière.  
>Il n'espérait plus rien de lui, ni de leur relation, il n'osait nullement s'attendre à voir un drastique changement dans leur situation actuelle ; lui-même ne comprenait pas la raison de son opiniâtreté à maintenir cette relation qui n'en avait maintenant plus que le nom.<p>

« Alors ? »

Gagné par une certaine impatience, l'Américain le fixait de ses mirettes cobalt avec une intensité telle qu'il comprit qu'éluder la question qui lui avait été posée serait impossible, à son grand dam.  
>Sans un mot, il coinça une dernière fois la cigarette entre ses lèvres puis l'écrasa, avec cette indolence qu'amenait l'habitude d'effectuer un quelconque geste, dans le cendrier qui, depuis le début concret de leur liaison – c'est-à-dire depuis presque deux mois – , occupait la table de nuit du plus jeune des deux.<p>

« Je ne sais pas, mentit-il avec un détachement froid. »

Après quoi, précédemment assis sur le bord du lit, il leva les jambes et se traîna jusqu'à son petit-ami adultère, paresseusement étalé sur toute la surface du matelas, pour ensuite se positionner à califourchon sur lui, un sourire à l'enjôleuse goguenardise étirant peu à peu les commissures de ses lèvres fines.  
>Alors qu'Alfred le dévisageait, licencieusement intrigué par ses prochains actes, il se pencha et vint gratifier son oreille de coups de dents taquins.<p>

« Je crois savoir que nous sommes ici pour faire autre chose que discuter, susurra t-il d'un ton plein d'une sensualité exceptionnelle pour le gentleman qu'il se targuait d'être, après quoi il s'amusa à parsemer de baisers éthérés la gorge de son partenaire. »

* * *

><p>« Il me demande de te quitter. »<p>

Nullement déconcerté, Francis laissa un petit rire franchir la barrière de ses lèvres, sous le regard soupçonneux que lui adressait son petit-ami au-dessus de son verre de whisky.  
>Dans un silence qu'il voulait lourd de sens, il prit une élégante gorgée de son calimutcho avant de répondre à ce pauvre homme qu'il devinait effrayé par cette décision que l'on exigeait de lui, bien qu'il demeurât impassible, vidant de manière assez prompte son verre – il en était d'ailleurs présentement à son troisième, lui reviendrait donc très rapidement la tâche de le tenir éloigné de tout alcool afin d'éviter une catastrophe.<p>

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

Il fut interloqué de déceler dans cette question une indicible angoisse, celle qui pourtant s'expliquait parfaitement de la part d'un homme qui risquerait de perdre son compagnon, celle qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ressentir au vu de leurs récents rapports quasiment inexistants.  
>Arthur fut au moins aussi éberlué de percevoir cette crainte, malgré une décélération du cours de ses réflexions dues au spiritueux ingurgité sans aucune précaution, cela additionné au fait que des deux, l'autre s'avérait habituellement être le meilleur acteur.<p>

Lui-même s'était surpris à trémuler d'une inexplicable peur lorsqu'Alfred avait inopinément requis de lui qu'il fît un choix entre son partenaire infidèle et lui, son amant de bientôt une année. Présentement, il se voyait presque douloureusement tergiverser entre deux personnes tout à fait différentes qui, il le savait pertinemment, lui proposaient deux vies tout à fait différentes.  
>Il connaissait fort bien l'une des possibilités, celle d'une existence où l'espérance s'était étiolée de la même manière que la plus somptueuse et la plus robuste des fleurs dans un environnement trop sec ou trop glacial, un milieu qui décevait progressivement les attendes qu'elle avait eue en y poussant.<br>L'autre possibilité, il en avait déjà coupablement profité lors de ces régulières rencontres avec le jeune Américain ; il entrevoyait souvent avec lui ce monde de perpétuelles surprises où l'espoir peut-être risible d'un amour auquel il ne croyait plus renaissait.

« Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée, avoua t-il après avoir bu ce qu'il restait de son whisky et hélé le barman afin qu'il en obtînt un autre.  
>-D'ailleurs, tu m'excuseras de te faire remarquer que ça n'a aucune logique. Et calme-toi un peu sur l'alcool, il est hors de question que tu vomisses dans ma voiture.<br>-Et en quoi ça n'a aucune logique, je te prie ?, s'enquit-il sèchement avant de vider d'une traite son quatrième verre en une implicite raillerie.  
>-Je te trompe depuis des années. Tu es malheureux depuis des années. Cet adorable jouvenceau te demande de dire au revoir au malheur et aux tromperies constantes pour vivre le grand amour avec lui, qu'est-ce qui te retient ?<br>-Et toi, Francis, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me retiens pas ?, rétorqua l'Anglais d'une voix rauque, ses yeux smaragdin opiniâtrement baissés sur le liquide ambré remplissant une fois de plus – une fois de trop, sans doute – son verre. »

Comprenant qu'avec cette attitude nonchalante qu'il arborait quant à la potentielle fin de leur couple, il blessait cet être qu'il aimait malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, il couvrit la main posée sur le comptoir du bar de la sienne en un surprenant geste d'excuse et de soutien.

« Je ne te retiens pas parce que ce serait égoïste de ma part. Je ne peux plus te demander de continuer à vivre comme ça, de laisser tomber tes rêves d'amour stable et que sais-je encore. Je ne peux pas te donner ça. Je peux donner de l'amour, je peux donner un sexe d'une qualité jamais vue en ce monde – A ces mots, un sourire outrecuidant apparut sur ses lèvres en même temps qu'il sentit le pied de son interlocuteur rencontrer douloureusement son tibia – mais je ne peux pas me garder exclusivement pour toi. »

Le plus jeune des deux comprenait très bien cela. Il avait osé croire, au début de leur relation, que leur amour changerait Francis, qu'il changerait Francis et si cela s'était montré vrai la première année, il avait rapidement déchanté au cours de la deuxième, lorsque ses narines avaient perçu une entêtante odeur de femme collant à la peau de son petit-ami alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour.  
>Hésitant, il releva un regard, encore brillant de larmes retenues, qu'il arrêta sur son allocutaire, attendant une suite à ces paroles.<p>

« De ce fait, s'exécuta l'intéressé, saisissant le besoin tacitement exprimé, je ne t'en voudrai pas et m'adapterai quelle que soit ta décision. On se quittera à l'amiable, on s'arrangera pour l'appartement et les autres biens qu'on a en com...  
>-Tais-toi. Ma décision n'est pas déjà prise.<br>-C'est tout comme, mon chéri. »

Ne jugeant aucunement utile d'apporter une réponse à cette affirmation, le ''chéri'' en question termina son septième verre avant de déclarer bourrument qu'il était l'heure de rentrer et le Français ne put qu'approuver lorsqu'il le vit peiner à se lever et qu'il dut le soutenir jusqu'à la voiture.

* * *

><p>Ce Dimanche s'imposait comme étant l'une de ces journées qui ne pouvaient qu'allègrement se dérouler, avec ce soleil qui apparaissait en jovial roi d'un royaume céleste à l'azur éthéré tandis que ses sujets, vêtus d'un coton albe qui leur conférait d'étranges formes, défilaient autour de lui, parfois devant lui.<br>Là où se trouvaient présentement Arthur et Alfred, cette impression de félicité se voyait accentuée par les rires cristallins des enfants courant un peu partout, par cet imperturbable enjouement que seule une candeur typique de ces jeunes années rendait possible.

Promenant ses prunelles aventurine dans ce parc qu'ils avaient choisi comme lieu de leur actuel rendez-vous, le plus âgé des deux extirpa de la poche de son pantalon un paquet de cigarettes dont il sortit l'un de ses bâtons de nicotine afin de le placer entre ses lèvres et de l'allumer.  
>Il percevait déjà les regards désapprobateurs des mères qui se posaient sur lui mais il n'en avait cure. S'il avait par le passé ressenti une indéniable affection pour ces êtres qui entamaient tout juste la découverte de la vie, il ne leur accordait aujourd'hui que l'indifférence de celui qui savait pertinemment qu'il ne verrait jamais naître et grandir sa propre progéniture – ou de celui qui s'y était depuis bien longtemps résigné, tout du moins.<p>

« Alors ? »

Un presqu'imperceptible frisson parcourut son corps à l'entente de ce mot. Ce même mot qui l'avait interrompu dans ses pensées, il y avait de cela quelques mois, lorsque son interlocuteur avait émis le souhaiter d'en connaître plus de lui.  
>Il fut peiné de constater à quel point ce ''Alors ?'' se différenciait de celui dont il se rappelait. Celui-ci était dépourvu de cette hâte puérile, aussi irritante qu'attendrissante ; il se teintait plutôt d'une exaspération face à l'absence d'une réponse impérieusement attendue.<p>

« Quoi, tu ne sais pas, là non plus ?, renchérit le jeune homme d'un ton acerbe.  
>-Si, je sais.<br>-Alors ?  
>-Je ne peux pas quitter Francis. »<p>

Les yeux d'Alfred, que tout éclat avait exceptionnellement délaissés, se plissèrent presque dangereusement derrière les lunettes qui commençaient à glisser sur son nez aquilin.

« Pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi, demandait-il ? Il s'agissait là d'une question à laquelle l'Anglais refusait fermement de répondre. En effet, comme expliquerait-il à son amant qu'il préférait demeurer dans une situation dont il ne craignait plus aucune mauvaise surprise, une situation que la vie ne pouvait plus s'amuser à empirer ?  
>Après avoir passé un temps incommensurable à se familiariser avec ce risible désastre qu'était progressivement devenu son couple, il n'arrivait point à trouver le courage de se risquer à devoir une seconde fois s'acclimater à quelque chose de semblable, il n'arrivait point à accepter la possibilité de voir ses espoirs à nouveau péniblement annihilés.<p>

« Parce que, offrit-il donc pour seule réponse. Mais tu sais, notre situation actuelle n'a rien de compliqué, Francis sait et s'en fiche, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions à nous cacher ou je ne sais quoi, on peut continuer comme ça.  
>-Moi, je peux pas. Ca a été bien le temps que ça a duré mais ça suffit. Je suis un héros, et les héros sont censés sauver leur demoiselle en détresse pour ensuite vivre heureux et avoir beaucoup d'enfants avec elle – Devant le sourcil sceptiquement haussé de son allocutaire – Bon ok, nous, on aurait pas d'enfants vu que t'es pas tout à fait une demoiselle... Mais quand même, on peut vivre heureux !<br>-On vivait pas heureux, jusqu'ici ?, répliqua impassiblement la ''demoiselle'' dont le ton tremblotait de façon difficilement audible.  
>-On vit pas ensemble. Et moi, je veux pas être le second jusqu'à ma mort, je veux être le premier pour celui que j'aime. Visiblement, j'le suis pas pour toi. »<p>

A ces mots débités avec une amertume qui ne s'accordait point au personnage, Arthur baissa la tête, aussi bien pour occulter les larmes qui naissaient à la commissure de ses yeux que pour éviter le regard, qu'il devinait aussi dur que ses paroles, de son cadet.  
>S'il en avait eu la capacité et la certitude, il lui garantirait que si, il était le premier pour lui. Mais, outre son inaptitude à expliciter ses sentiments, lui-même ne saurait dire si l'autoproclamé héros figurait véritablement le premier dans son cœur qui, il le sentait et s'en désolait, n'avait pas tout à fait accepté de renoncer à son affection pour l'homme aux côtés duquel il s'opiniâtrait encore en ce moment à demeurer.<p>

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. A plus, Arthur. »

Le susnommé releva brusquement le regard pour voir Alfred se lever sans un mot de plus et s'éloigner d'une démarche aussi vive que d'habitude, bien qu'il y manquait de manière flagrante l'enthousiasme qui caractérisait l'Américain.  
>Il fixa ainsi cette silhouette imposante qu'il reconnaîtrait maintenant entre mille, tirant de temps à autres sur sa cigarette qu'il éteignit d'un implacable coup de talon en même temps que les contours de ce corps qu'il suivait obstinément de ses iris péridot s'estompait dans la foule.<p>

* * *

><p>« Hmmm, Franciiiis...<br>-_Anarchy for the UK... It's coming sometime and maybe... I give a wrong time stop a traffic line._  
>-Qu'est-ce que... »<p>

Ignorant la jolie blonde qui se cambrait jusqu'ici en dessous de lui, Francis s'efforça de récupérer son portable, posé sur la table de nuit de la chambre de sa plus récente conquête, et répondit sans prêter attention à sa partenaire qui le fusillait d'un regard outré.

« Oui allô ?  
>-Francis, c'est... c'est Arthur. E... Excuse-moi de te déranger mais... »<p>

Les sourcils du séducteur se froncèrent sous l'influence d'une inquiétude qui se formait à l'entente de la voix brisée de son petit-ami ainsi qu'aux sanglots qu'il oyait de façon irrégulière.  
>Comprenant immédiatement le problème, il délaissa la blondinette malgré les protestations de celles-ci et l'évidente érection qui se dessinait sur le tissu sombre de son boxer.<p>

« J'arrive tout de suite, Arthur, ne bouge pas.  
>-M... Merci... »<p>

Il se bénit intérieurement d'avoir eu la curiosité d'écouter la conversation que son compagnon avait eue avec le fameux Alfred pour arranger le lieu et le moment de leur rencontre.  
>Sous les yeux outrés de sa maîtresse du jour, il s'empara rapidement de ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bains, s'affairant à régler son... problème avant de s'habiller pour enfin ressortir.<p>

« Francis, qu'est-ce que tu fous, nom de Dieu ?, s'écria la femme, visiblement furieuse.  
>-Je dois y aller, désolé.<br>-Mais...  
>-Mon petit-ami a besoin de moi, Claire.<br>-C'est Anna.  
>-Tant pis. »<p>

Sans plus de cérémonies, il quitta les lieux et courut presque jusqu'à sa voiture, estimant déjà avoir pris beaucoup de temps.  
>Il devait s'avouer pour le moins ébahi qu'Arthur l'eût choisi, lui, plutôt que ce jeune homme dont il ne lui parlait qu'en de très rares occasions et dont il lui semblait de manière évidente épris.<br>Dans le même temps, il se considérait fortuné de garder cet homme auprès de lui, cet homme qu'il aimait malgré la piètre vie qu'il lui offrait.  
>Et s'il s'avérait être bien loin du petit-ami aimant et fidèle que ''son petit lapin'' méritait, il souhaitait au moins lui être d'une quelconque aide face aux rudes séparations qu'il provoquait involontairement car, après tout, il s'agissait bien de la seule chose qu'il pouvait lui donner, outre un amour bancal qui n'obéissait pas aux us et coutumes de ce sentiment qu'il se targuait de connaître comme personne.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (mais vraiment à rien) :<strong> Tout d'abord, un calimutcho (Ce que boit Francis à un moment), c'est un cocktail qui mélange Coca-Cola et vin rouge (Si je me souviens bien, ça fait longtemps que j'ai bu ça et, là où je l'avais bu, ça s'appelait un bambus). J'imaginais que la présence de vin ferait de cette boisson quelque chose qu'il apprécierait x). La sonnerie de son portable, à la fin, c'est le début du refrain de la chanson Anarchy in the UK, des Sex Pistols.


End file.
